Jake's Secret Past
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Jake thought he'll never knew about his past. His sister always been so secretive about it. But when he was kidnap, a monster lizard began telling him about his past. Now Jake knows why his sister was always so secretive. Because of his family past that his sister doesn't want to talk about. Guest star Toffee from (Star vs the Forces of Evil). Yes, he's revive!
1. A Birthday Gone Wrong

**Hi, my name is Everafterhigh587. So this is my version of Jake's past. What if his family has a special, and deadly, secret? What if Jake was destined to do something even bigger? Will** _ **Izzy the Ice Princess**_ **EVER be updated? All those questions and more in Jake's Secret Past.**

 **P.S: I WLL updated it by December or during the Winter Months, or until Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2 Premiere.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Tough I own Maddie, Jake's older sister, and Blake, Jake's long lost twin brother.**

Jake's Secret Past

Chapter 1: A Birthday Gone Wrong

Jake glances nervously around the room. He have never been so nervous before. Well expect when asked hard questions. But this was different, something he had never asked his older sister, Madeline, or Maddie for short.

About his past.

It's sad that Jake doesn't know about his past, but it's true. He was only four years old when he came to Neverland (his sister stayed home in Columbia), and every time he asked her on his birthday, it always the same, 'I don't want to talk about it!'

Now, on his 10th birthday, he have had enough.

He twisted on his captain hat and glanced outside the hideout. He and his sister always fight a lot, but this time, it will be different. He sighed and take his Mighty Captain Sword out and lay it aside his and Cubby's bunk bed. Then he took his captain hat.

Maybe he won't tell her about him become a captain after the events of 'The Great Never-Sea Conquest,' but he will asked about his mysterious past.

 _It's time_ , thought Jake, before going downstairs. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he bumped into Izzy.

"Jake, what are you doing here? The party is almost starting," asked Izzy. Jake nervously looked down.

"Maddie's coming over to see how I am doing, and I'm scared that she's going to say another 'no'," replied Jake. Izzy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, just tell her about it. I'm sure she'll tell you," replied Izzy.

"You don't get it Izz," exclaimed Jake, "I've keep telling and asking her about my past since I was four years old, Izz. Four! But she keep saying 'no.' I don't want to go all my life without knowing about my father, mother, and what city I was born!" Jake was shaken so hard that Izzy had to put both hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Thanks Izz," he replied, before taking a deep breath and take a step outside the hideout.

Izzy looked on before rolling her eyes.

"Can't wait for Jake to cry like a baby," she muttered before joining him.

* * *

A band of monsters was watching the little party danced and ate delicious food, waiting for the perfect victim to kidnap at midnight.

No, it wasn't the girl with the pigtails, or the boy who was always so scared.

No, it was boy with the black hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

All the monsters looked at the boy as he was embraced by an older girl with the same color hair and eyes.

"Boss, can we go get him now?" asked a short purple monster to a sleek monster wearing a lawyer-like shirt and pants.

"We let them have fun, and as soon as the birthday boy blows out his birthday candles," he held out a voodoo doll of Jake, "We used the voodoo doll on him."

* * *

Jake was having the time of his life.

Until he saw Maddie, however.

She was standing in front of the punch bowl, talking to the Darlings, Wendy, John, and Michael. Her black hair was tied to a mermaid braid. She was talking about how grownup Jake has become.

"The first time he have arrive here, he was only Michael's age. And now he's a captain! She sighed dreamily. "I'm so proud of him." Jake blushed and went towards her.

Maddie looked over and gasped. "Here's the birthday boy!" she squealed, embracing him. Jake squirmed out of her embracement.

"Hey Maddie," said Jake, staring at his brown bucket-top boots with both gold buckles and each "J" insignia on bucket tops. Maddie put one of her fingers under his chin and put his hands up to make eye contact.

"Jake, what's wrong?" asked Maddie, concern showing in her deep green eyes. Jake shake his head.

"Nothing really. Just really nervous about being a preteen, that's all," Jake replied, forcing Maddie's fingers out of his chin.

Maddie narrowed her eyes to Jake, making him sweat all over, and turn to the Darlings. "Will you excuse for a moment, please?" she asked. Then she grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to the end of Pirate Island.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Wendy asked to John and Michael, who shake their hands. John just sighed or rolled his eyes.

"Siblings," he muttered, making Wendy slapped him in the forehead.

"John Napoléon, Michael and I are siblings, and we fight all the time!" exclaimed Wendy. John gulped.

"I shouldn't have said that," he whispered as Wendy lunged for him.

* * *

"Jacob Hutchinson, what was that all about!" yelled Maddie, as she turned him around and glanced at him.

"I don't know, Maddie. I really don't know," replied Jake, tears pricking in his green eyes. Maddie tried to hug him, but he was pulled away by a mysterious thing.

"Maddie, what's happening to me?" he asked. Maddie's face went pale, but before she could speak, Jake's hand tightens into a fist.

"Maddie, I'm-" Jake started, but before he could replied, his fist went up-

And punched Maddie in the face.

Jake gasped as Maddie fell to the ground. He looked up to see a bunch of people, including Cubby and Izzy, were watching him, shocked and terrified.

"Jake, what do you do?" asked Izzy, backing up with Cubby holding one of her hands.

Jake's mind raced back and forth between Maddie and his fist, now strangely uncurled to a simple hand.

He punched her. He just punched his own sister in the face.

He glanced at the crowd and started to run.

He heard people yelling at him to give up the chase, but he choose to ignore them. Instead he took off his navy blue coat and shoes and ran faster than ever until he didn't hear no voices.

* * *

The crowd stopped running at the sight of Jake's coat and boots.

"Weird, Jake would never throw his stuff out," replied Izzy as she and the others caught up to it. All the others kept on running, but Maddie grasped hold of both Izzy and Cubby's arms.

"Please guys, Jake was innocent It's just that-" Maddie bite her tongue and said nothing.

Both Izzy and Cubby glared at each other and right back at Maddie.

It has something to do with his past does it?" asked Izzy.

Maddie nodded weakly.

They glared at her before Izzy sighed.

"We've got time," Izzy said.

* * *

"Now do we attack the boy, Boss?" the purple monster asked the lawyer-like monster. The monster smirked.

"Now," he said "and call me Toffee."

* * *

 **OMG, OMG, OMG! TOFFE SOMEHOW REVIVE FROM 'STORM THE CASTLE!' IT'S A PURE MIRACLE!**

 **I REALLY NEEDED TO STOP PUTTING IN CAPS LOCK!**

 **So the next chapter is going to be an epic fight between Jake and the monsters, AND LET ME TELL YOU: IT'S GONNA BE AMESOME!**

 **I SHOULD STOP!**

 **:)**

 **BYE!**


	2. Kidnapped by a Lizard

**Hey Guys. This is the second chapter of JSP (short for Jake's Secret Past.) Shout out to F3niKS863 for the OC. Love you dude!**

 **Okay enough for me. Now let's enjoy the chapter. :D**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped by a Lizard

Jake ran as fast as can, even if he didn't hear the voices. His lungs felt as though it was about explode. His legs felt as pudding right now.

He came upon a lake and came to rest upon it. He plunged his swollen feet on the side of the river.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." muttered Jake, as tears pricked his eyes and went falling down on his cheeks.

He blew it. On his tenth birthday. Now he hate himself.

He tried to wipe the tears away, but they keep on coming and coming.

He forced the tears out of his eyes and stand up. "No," he said, his eyes bright with determination, "I'm not four years old anymore. I'm now ten years old. I'm a captain now. I'm a leader. I'm-"

Jake stop abruptly when he heard rustling in the bushes. He took out his Mighty Captain Sword.

"I'm all alone with no one to help me if-ah!" Jake screamed as a pack of monsters came and surrounded him.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," explained Izzy, twisting one of her pigtails, "A second-born is important, but since Jake's a boy, he's _extremely_ important, there are monsters out there trying to kill them, so that's the reason why he was brought to Neverland in the first place?"

Maddie nodded weakly. Izzy gulped nervously.

"WE have to find him before someone does or it's gonna be the end of the world," said Maddie. Izzy and Cubby nodded, but then she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three kids gasped, "Jake!" yelled Maddie, running towards the scream. Izzy and Cubby run after her.

 _I hope he's all right,_ thought Izzy.

Jake was _not_ all right.

* * *

Ever since the monsters attacked him, he has being using his Mighty Captain Sword to try to defeat the monsters, but they keep coming back. It was as though as they weren't mortal.

Jake hopped on a huge rock and pointed his sword towards a big chicken. The Mighty Captain Sword shoot heat beams and attack the monster. The monster yelped and stumbled away.

Jake gasped and run away from the monsters, despite being out of breath from fighting with the monsters. He heard the monsters' shouts and yells as they ran after, but Jake ran faster than he have ever run before in his entire life.

He stop besides a tree when he thought he heard no one. He legs felt like mud. And his lungs? They felt like they were on fire.

His mind when relaxed when, after a few minutes, discovered that after a few minutes that no monsters came. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a cloud of red blood appear right before his eyes and he look up to see a giant monster like no other. He had shoulder length caramel hair, blood red streaks under his eyes, entirely black eyes with red pupils, razor sharp teeth, inside out left arm and claw (claw made out of bones) and pale tan skin. He was wearing grey robe with blood splatters, black shoes, dark grey shirt and black pants. Jake gulped.

"Hello, little boy," he replied.

Jake was going to scream, but Jake's mouth was covered by the monster.

"Now, boys!" he yelled. A pack of monsters came and tackled him. Jake was intended to use his new sword, but one of the monsters swiped the sword out of his hands.

"My sw-" Jake was cut off when one of the monsters covered his mouth. Again.

"Make sure the boy hold still," a voice replied. Jake looked up to see a needle. His body froze. He was not a fan of needles.

"What do you want from me?" asked Jake, as the needle pierced his shirt and making him wince in the pain.

"You!" the voice cried.

The words sound mysterious, but the liquid enter his veins, making his eyes droop and his struggles were getting slower and slower. Before he could ask him, he fell into a very deep sleep.

 **Okay, it wasn't exciting, but who cares!**

 **Next, Jake will figure out about his past, met someone from his past, and discover what his sister has been hiding from him. Review and favorite, please!**

 **Thank you and good night! ㈳5**

 **Everafterhigh587**


	3. The Key to Your Past

**Yeah! I'm finally done with the third chapter of JSP. After this chapter, it's the 8th chapter of ITIP (short for Izzy the Ice Princess) and THG (short for The Human Girl). Be my guest and read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jake and the Neverland Pirates, or Star vs the Forces of Evil. One belongs to Disney Junior. Another belongs to Disney XD. Maddie belongs to me. The Cannibal belong to F3niKS863.**

 **Update: I will not be putting the author's note at the end of the chapter and other stories.**

Chapter 3: The Key to Your Past

Jake groaned, opening his eyes. His shoulders hurt from the injection the voice give to him. His mouth felt a like sandpaper.

Suddenly, someone slapped him in the face. With a metal rod.

Jake cried out and tried to touch the cut. But he couldn't because his hands were tied to the chair.

The metal rod came again and again. Jake was screaming out loud. Blood was gushing out of his cheek and into his mouth.

Suddenly, the familiar voice said, "Stop!"

The rod stopped. Then a deep voice replied, "But I wanna beat him up."

"You can't kill someone if we kidnap him."

"That's why you suck as a boss."

"I know."

Jake sat there, struggling to get out of the chair, but his hands were like they were connected to the chair.

He heard snorting and he looked up to see the monster again, looking more pissed off than ever.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. Jake cringed at that and looked down. Jake noticed that his hands were free, and he move it to touch his cheek. There was a deep cut, and blood was gushing out. Jake glared at him.

"Why did you do that to me?" he asked. The monster laughed.

"Do you know who I am?" the monster asked. Jake shake his head. Suddenly, the monster slapped him hardly in the face. Jake cried out as the red hand mark started to swell. A lot. Jake glared at him again.

"My name is the Cannibal and you are our prisoner," explained the monster. Jake jumped out of the chair and tried to punch him, but then several monsters came and caught hold of them.

"What do you want from me? Why do you need me?" asked Jake, as the monsters dragged him to the chair and chained him to it. Then he saw a lawyer-like monster came up to him.

"Remember what happened before you went into a 'deep sleep?'" asked the lawyer monster. Jake gasped as he flashbacked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Make sure the boy hold still," a voice replied. Jake looked up to see a needle. His body froze. He was not a fan of needles._

 _"What do you want from me?" asked Jake, as the needle pierced his shirt and making him wince in the pain._

 _"You!" the voice cried._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" repeated Jake, feeling queasy as the lawyer monster opened a black cloth, revealing first a blue vial, then a syringe. "I know you don't like needles. But you need to choose between what you wanna know and what will happened if you don't, Jacob William Hutchinson."

Jake gasped. "How do you know me?" he asked, as the lawyer monster filled the syringe with the blue vial. He turns to him. "First of. My name is Toffee. Secondly, I may be the key to what you want." he said.

Jake crooked his head. "You may be the key to what?" asked Jake. Toffee sighed.

"The key to finding out about your past," finished Toffee.

* * *

"I don't get it."

Izzy, Cubby, Maddie and Skully were running towards Jake's scream and found Jake's Mighty Captain Sword. Now they were in their hideout with Izzy looking at Jake's new sword, Cubby and Skully crying in his bed, and Maddie was staring at Jake's red bandanna.

"Why would this Toffee guy kidnap Jake just to find out about his past?" Izzy asked to Maddie. Maddie didn't make a sound as Cubby kept on crying.

 _Great. So I'm doing this myself,_ thought Izzy as she pulled out a pair of scissors out of her pillow and ripped through the hole of reality.

 _I hope she can help me with this,_ thought Izzy as she stepped through the hole.

* * *

"But how did you know me?" Jake repeated as Toffee fills the syringe with blue liquid from the vial, then turns his arm over to find a vein in his elbow. Jake wince as the needle pierces his skin-needles were a part of life at Columbia, but he never got used it.

"You'll find out after this really deep sleep," he said, smirking.

Toffee's words are ominous, but the blue liquid floods his veins, making his legs heavy and his eyelids droop, and before he can ask him what he means, darkness swallows him and he sleep.


End file.
